Kang the Conqueror (Avengers Alliance)
Summary In the year 3000, a distant relative of Mr. Fantastic named Nathaniel Richards discovered the secret of time travel. Using the technology of the future to enslave the past, Nathaniel carved an era-spanning empire under the moniker of Kang the Conqueror. As enigmatic as he is powerful, Kang's devotion to preserving the timeline exceeds even his desire for conquest. Official Bio Ruler of millions in both the past and future, Kang the Conqueror may be the greatest adversary the Avengers have ever known. His mastery of time travel has allowed him to steal the technology of a dozen timelines and carve an era-spanning empire. Official Bio Personal Statistics Name: Kang the Conqueror, Nathaniel Richards Origin: Avengers Alliance Gender: Male Age: 40's (Physically) Weight: 230 lbs Height: 6'3" Affiliation: S.H.I.E.L.D Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Battle Precognition, Resistance Negation (Can bypass avoidance effects like Enhanced Senses (Like Spider Man's Spider Sense), Probability/Luck Manipulation, or Illusion Manipulation), Statistics Reduction (Decreases opponents attack damage), Power Nullification (Removes and prevents Statistics Amplification and can prevent: Melee, Ranged, Buff/Debuff abilities), Plot Manipulation (Kang's presence in the timeline causes him to be in a state of flux which may make attacks miss), Extra Damage to those under Power Nullification effects and with Shields completely bypassing them, Time Manipulation (Can disperse people from the time steam, can create time loops), Chrono Shield (Attackers are displaced from the time stream and Kang is resistant to Temporal Attacks and other harmful time effects, also granting him Time Paradox Immunity), Time Travel, Energy Absorption, Statistics Amplification (With Iso-8 and after absorbing energy), Resistance to attacks that are designed to exhaust him, Bleeding, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Technology Attacks, Durability Negation, Stealth Attacks, Stun Attacks, Toxins, Fear Manipulation, Age Manipulation, and Energy Attacks. Attack Potency: [[w:c:vsbattles:User_blog:RinkakuKagune/Silver_Surfer_Solar_System_Feat#High_End|'Solar System level']] (Far superior to the Silver Surfer), higher with Statistics Amplification Speed: At least [https://www.narutoforums.org/xfa-blog-entry/black-bolt-thor-feats-and-misc.20271/ Massively FTL+] (Far superior to Thor), likely higher Lifting Strength: Stellar Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level Stamina: Godly. Kang is relentless and doesn't show any signs of fatigue, even in the longest of battles. He can even take attacks that are specifically designed to exhaust and shrug them off like it was nothing. He is well known for conquering civilisations with ease, and he just seems to be ready for the next era to conquer without needing rest. Range: Melee range with the Maha-Kalpa. Hundreds of meters with temporal cannon. Standard Equipment: *'Isotope-8:' Iso-8 boosts the characters: Speed, Attack, Durability, Stamina, and Accuracy. Intelligence: Supergenius. Master of temporal technology, and technology from many different eras from the past, present, and future, which has allowed him to create an empire spanning many eras. Master strategist and planner. Expert on history due to travelling to many different era's. He also has the combined knowledge of Kang's from all different timelines. Weaknesses: As much as he has a desire for conquest, he finds that protecting the timeline to be his greatest priority and will go to great lengths to do so. Feats: *Canon 616 feats (Avengers Alliance has references to the mainline comics) *Has years of combat experience against criminals, demons, robots, super-villains, aliens, and other super powered foes *Helped fight and defeat Doctor Doom's syndicate (A syndicate consisting of: A.I.M, Hydra, The Maggia, Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, The Hand, U-Foes, Wrecking Crew, The Hood, and Doctor Doom) *Has conquered an unknown number of civilisations *Is one of the most dangerous threats to the Avengers *Has defeated an alternate future version of himself Notable Attacks/Techniques: *''' Tachyon Blast:' Ignores avoidance effects like Enhanced Senses, Probability Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation etc. *'Out of Time:' Kang's presence in this timeline means that it's in a state of flux. This means that Kang can avoid attacks rather conveniently, although he does not control this himself. *'Temporal Armory:' Ignores avoidance effects like Enhanced Senses, Probability Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation etc. Can prevent: Melee, Ranged, Buff/Debuff abilities. Attacking the opponent causes them to be displaced from the timeline (Increasing their evasion but lowering their accuracy). *'Maha-Kalpa:' Deals extra damage to those under the effect of power nullification, and those who are: Exhausted, Cornered, Impaired, Off-balance, Staggered or Winded. Completely bypasses shields and does extra damage to those with a shield active. *'Quantum Purge:' Removes and prevents Statistics Amplification. Targets receive extra damage with energy and temporal attacks following a Quantum Purge attack. *'Chrono Shield:' Protects Kang from temporal and any other harmful time effects. Attacking the shield causes the opponent to displaced from the timeline (Increasing their evasion but lowering their accuracy). Absorbs energy, increasing Kang's attack. *'Back in Time:' Creates a stable time-loop allowing him to predict his enemies next attack. *'Timestream Burst:' Ignores avoidance effects like Enhanced Senses, Probability Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation etc. Attacking the opponent causes them to be displaced from the timeline (Increasing their evasion but lowering their accuracy). Prevents characters from becoming stealthy. '''Note:' I will be comparing Kang to his 616 counterpart, so I'm giving credit since I will be taking some content from his page from here, here, and here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages Category:Male Characters Category:Avengers Alliance Category:Marvel Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Former Antagonists Category:Rulers Category:Dictators Category:Geniuses Category:Cyborgs Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Plot Users Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 4